Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic cable management and, more particularly, to an inline splicing module for storing and accessing fiber optic transmission lines.
Discussion of the Related Art
Increased usage of fiber optic cabling between one or more locations in large on-site environments, such as college campuses, wherein the locations may be within close proximity of each other, has required improved efficiency in fiber optic cable management.
Therefore, with the foregoing reasons in mind, there exists a need for a combined fiber optic cabling and connectivity system to provide for easy installation and accessibility of the associated fiber optic transmission lines to allow for usage and reconfiguration for various communication protocols and connector types.